Warriors Reborn
by x. Sunflare .x
Summary: Brambleclaw is now the leader of ThunderClan. But he has more problems then he had expected. How will he manage to settle everything that's going wrong in his Clan? And what's up with the little cat named Firekit? How does he fit in with everything?
1. Allegencies & Prologue

**{ALLEGENCIES}**

**{LEADER}** ~ Bramblestar, a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**{DEPUTY}** ~ Squirrelflight, a dark ginger she-cat with a white paw

**{MEDICINE CAT}** ~ Jayfeather, an undersized gray tabby tom with blind, blue eyes

**{WARRIORS}** ~ (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Graystripe, a long-haired gray tom

Sandstorm, a pale ginger she-cat **Apprentice,** Lilypaw

Dustpelt, a dark brown tabby tom

Cloudtail, a white tom

Brackenfur, a golden tabby tom **Apprentice,** Amberpaw

Thornclaw, a golden tabby tom **Apprentice**, Seedpaw

Millie, a striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Brightheart, a white she-cat with ginger patches

Sorreltail, a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Leafpool, a light brown tabby she-cat

Spiderleg, a long-limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes **Apprentice**, Snowpaw

Whitewing, a white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall, a light brown tom **Apprentice,** Dewpaw

Berrynose, a cream-colored tom

Hazeltail, a small, gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker, a gray-and-white tom

Poppyfrost, a tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionblaze, a golden tabby tom

Foxleap, a reddish tabby tom **Apprentice,** Cherrypaw

Icecloud, a white she-cat

Toadstep, a black-and-white tom

Rosepetal, a dark cream she-cat **Apprentice,** Molepaw

Dovewing, a gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool, a silver-and-white she-cat with dark blue eyes

**{APPRENTICES}** ~ (More than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Molepaw, a brown-and-cream tom

Cherrypaw, a ginger she-cat

Lilypaw, a dark, tabby she-cat with white patches

Seedpaw, a very pale ginger she-cat

Dewpaw, a gray tom with amber eyes

Snowpaw, a white tom with amber eyes

Amberpaw, a gray she-cat with white patches

**{QUEENS}** ~ (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Cinderheart, a gray tabby she-cat Mother to Lionblaze's kits: Goldenkit (a golden she-cat) and Smokekit (a dark gray tom)

Daisy, a cream-furred she-cat foster mother to: Firekit (a bright ginger tom)

**{ELDERS}** ~ (Former warriors and queens, now retired)

Purdy, a plump, tabby tom, formerly a loner

**{SHADOWCLAN}**

**{LEADER}** ~ Blackstar, a large white tom with jet-black paws

**{DEPUTY}** ~ Rowanclaw, a ginger tom

**{MEDICINE** **CA****T}** ~ Littlecloud, a very small tabby tom

**{WARRIORS}** ~ Oakfur, a small brown tom

Smokefoot, a black tom

Toadfoot, a dark brown tom

Applefur, a mottled, brown she-cat

Crowfrost, a black-and-white tom **Apprentice,** Talonpaw (a dark gray tom with darker paws)

Ratscar, a brown tom with long scars across his back **Apprentice**, Stoatpaw (a skinny ginger tom)

Snowbird, a pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt, a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Olivenose, a tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw, a light brown tabby tom **Apprentice,** Hawkpaw (a black tom)

Shrewfoot, a gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur, a dark gray tom

Tigerheart, a dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt, a cream-furred she-cat

Pinenose, a black she-cat

Ferretclaw, a cream-and-gray tom

Starlingwing, a ginger tom

**{QUEENS}** ~ Kinkfur, a tabby she-cat with fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail, a black, white and tortoiseshells he-cat

**{ELDERS}** ~ Cedarheart, a dark gray tom

Tallpoppy, a long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail, a dark brown tom with a tabby striped tail

Whitewater, a white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**{WINDCLAN}**

**{LEADER}** ~ Onestar, a brown tabby tom

**{DEPUTY}** ~ Ashfoot, a gray she-cat

**{MEDICINE** **CA****T}** ~ Kestrelflight, a mottled gray tom

**{WARRIORS}** ~ Crowfeather, a dark gray tom

Owlwhisker, a light brown tabby tom

Whitetail, a small, white she-cat **Apprentice**, Crouchpaw

Gorsetail, a very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes **Apprentice**, Larkpaw

Weaselfur, a ginger tom with white paws

Harespring, a brown-and-white tom **Apprentice, ****Mistpaw (a pale gray she-cat)**

Leaftail, a dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot, a gray tom with two dark paws **Apprentice,** Vinepaw (a tabby tom)

Heathertail, a light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sedgewhisker, a light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail, a dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike, a tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead

Whiskernose, a light brown tom

Furzepelt, a gray-and-white she-cat

Boulderfur, a large, pale gray tom

**{ELDERS}** ~ Webfoot, a dark gray tabby tom

Tornear, a tabby tom

**{RIVERCLAN}**

**{LEADER}** ~ Mistystar, a gray she-cat with blue eyes

**{DEPUTY}** ~ Reedwhisker, a black tom

**{MEDICINE** **CA****T}** ~ Mothwing, a dappled golden tabby she-cat Apprentice, Willowshine (a gray tabby she-cat)

**{WARRIORS}** ~ Graymist, a pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur, a light gray tabby tom

Icewing, a white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail, a dark gray she-cat

Pebblefoot, a mottled gray tom **Apprentice**, Streampaw (a gray she-cat)

Mallownose, a light brown tabby tom **Apprentice,** Cloudpaw (a white she-cat)

Robinwing, a tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Beetlewhisker, a brown-and-white tom

Petalfur, a gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt, a light brown tom **Apprentice,** Swiftpaw

Rushtail, a light brown tabby tom

Troutstream, a pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossyfoot, a brown-and-white she-cat

Hollowflight, a dark brown tabby tom

**{QUEENS}** ~ Duskfur, a brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt, a mottled gray she-cat

**{ELDERS}** ~ Dapplenose, a mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail, a ginger-and-white tom

**{CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS}**

Smoky, a muscular gray tom that lives in a barn at the horseplace

Floss, a small, gray-and-white she-cat that lives in a barn at the horseplace

Nightcloud, a black she-cat

Breezepelt, a black tom with amber eyes

**{OTHER ANIMALS}**

Midnight, a star-gazing badger that lives by the sea

**{PROLOGUE}**

The dying figure before Brambleclaw made his heart wrench in pity and grief. The leader he looked up to, the wonderful, ginger tom that had saved the Clans, the cat known as the ThunderClan leader, Firestar, was slowly dying.

Not too long ago, a horrendous battle between the Clans, StarClan and the Dark Forest Cats had taken place, claiming the lives of Mousefur and Ferncloud. Firestar on the other hand, had survived the battle but was critically and mortally wounded. He had fought with all his might to defend his Clan and his Clanmates.

The brave ginger cat had faced off against Brambleclaw's father, Tigerstar, fighting the massive tabby to the death. Eventually, Firestar had killed Tigerstar, leaving the tom to fade away. Finally, ThunderClan had won the battle, but at the cost of two warriors lives.

Ferncloud had died honorably, by protecting her den mates from Brokenstar, a former warrior of ShadowClan. Brightheart, a disfigured, white she-cat had recently given birth to her second litter, as well as Sorreltail before the Great Battle. Every cat had fought their hardest, driving away the cats that were intruding their homes.

Mousefur had died as well, leaving behind her friend, Purdy an elderly tabby. The Clan mourned the two cat's death and it wasn't long before Firestar would follow them.

Now Brambleclaw stood before his leader, looking down at the blazing ginger coat and the glazed over emerald green eyes.

"Brambleclaw, you have served me well." The tom rasped, looking up at his deputy. Brambleclaw dipped his head. "And you have been a wonderful leader, Firestar."

The ginger tom craned his neck and looked towards his mate, Sandstorm. The pale ginger she-cat was crouched by his head, gently licking his ear. "Sandstorm, I love you."

Her green eyes clouded over with grief, as she knew that Firestar's time had come. "I love you too." She choked out.

Squirrelflight was crouched beside her mother, sadness clear in her eyes. Leafpool, the former Clan medicine cat was pressed up against her sister, trying to give her comfort. Firestar turned back to Brambleclaw.

"You were a great deputy and now," He paused to suck in some air before continuing.

"Now you are a worthy leader of ThunderClan and I trust you. I trust you enough to leave my Clan in your paws and that you'll take good care of them when I am gone. Brambleclaw, I know you have suffered much in your life, but I know that you can do it. I believe in you and plus you have the rest of the Clan for back up if you're troubled."

Each breath that Firestar took was ragged and came in short gasps. It was a miracle that the tom was still alive for the time.

Brambleclaw couldn't find the words to thank Firestar for all he'd done. When Brambleclaw was a kit, Firestar had been the one to save him from a fire. He was the one who mentored and taught Brambleclaw loyalty to his Clan, he was the one who held belief in him. Firestar was more than just his Clan leader. To Brambleclaw, Firestar was the father that he had always wanted.

Tigerstar was more of the enemy to him. Though he did hold feelings for the tom when he had been torn open by a single blow from an enemy cat named Scourge. But that was so long ago that Brambleclaw had nearly forgotten.

He could remember the screech of terror, the slicing of flesh as Scourge dug his reinforced claw into the former ShadowClan leaders belly and cut it open from head to tail. The sight of Tigerstar's life bleeding out all over the grass was still there, the spasms of his body as each of his nine lives was ripped from his body. It was all there.

Brambleclaw could feel the sympathy he felt back then rising back up in his chest. Tigerstar had been felled with a single blow and Brambleclaw could recall saying: _"I thought I hated my father. But I didn't want to see him die just like_that_."_

All the cats that had been called to join in on the battle with BloodClan had fought hard and long to drive off the band of rogues. He could recall the death of the deputy, Whitestorm. Firestar had been devastated but recovered when he renamed Graystripe deputy in the midst of the battle. Brambleclaw could remember swarming the BloodClan deputy, Bone with his sister, Tawnypelt and a couple others of his Clanmates. They had been apprentices back then.

Eventually, Firestar succeeded in killing their leader and disbanding the cats. They heard news that they had scattered in Twolegplace, some going back to their Twolegs, some finding new homes and some just staying loners or strays.

Then there was the badger fight. They had lost two valuable cats that night. Sootfur, Sorreltail's brother was killed by a badger slicing his neck open and snapping his neck. Then they heard the news about Cinderpelt, the medicine cat before Leafpool. She had died protecting Sorreltail who was kitting, by taking a swipe from a badger paw ultimately killing her.

In honor of her savior, Sorreltail had named one of her kits, Cinderkit after her. That kit grew up to be Cinderheart a loyal warrior of ThunderClan. But no cat knew of Cinderheart's past life as Cinderpelt until Jayfeather, Brambleclaw's foster son revealed it to the gray she-cat.

Now Cinderheart was a proud mother of ThunderClan's newest litter, fathered by her mate, Lionblaze; Brambleclaw's other foster son.

Brambleclaw was suddenly snapped back to reality by a gasp coming from Squirrelflight. "Firestar, no don't leave!"

The ginger leader cast his cloudy emerald gaze towards his daughter. "Leafpool and Squirrelflight, my beloved daughters, I will miss you. But remember, I will always watch over you from StarClan. You are my kits and I love you."

The dark brown tabby could feel himself getting misty-eyed over this departure speech. "Farewell Brambleclaw, may we meet again in StarClan. Tell the Clan that I was honored to be their leader and that I entrusted them to you. I'm sure they will help you in all the moons to come."

The only thing that Brambleclaw could do was nod. "I will do my best Firestar." The tom nodded before he rested his head back onto his nest and let out a sigh.

And with that, the leader of ThunderClan shut his eyes slowly and gave a massive shudder as the last grip of his life slipped from his body and left him limp. His eyes were now closed forever as he slipped into death.

Every cat hung their head sadly. Their once-great leader was on his way to StarClan.

"Firestar…"


	2. Chapter I

**{CHAPTER ONE}**

"How is the little one?" Bramblestar asked curiously, looking at the scrap of ginger fur nestled deep into Daisy's long belly-fur.

The cream-furred queen gazed fondly at the kit. "He's doing just fine. When he's awake, Firekit is pretty active, but he sleeps so soundly." she purred, stroking the ginger kit's flank with the tip of her tail. Firekit was Daisy's foster kit, since her first two litters were grown up and warriors of ThunderClan now.

She preferred to stay as a queen, helping other she-cats who are expecting or nursing kits. She was dedicated to her position, even though she had no kits herself to care for. "That's great news. I'm sure Firekit will grow up to be a wonderful cat. He reminds me so much of Firestar."

Daisy nodded. Firestar was the leader before Bramblestar, but he had gone to hunt with StarClan after the Great Battle with the Dark Forest. Firestar had survived the battle, but afterwards had died of his wounds, leaving behind his Clanmates and his mate and kits.

"He was the best leader any cat could have asked for." Bramblestar had to agree to that. Many seasons ago, when Firestar was still a fairly-new leader of ThunderClan, he was the one who trained Bramblestar to become the warrior he was.

As Daisy stroked the kit's flank, Firekit shifted. He struggled to sit up and when he did, the first thing he saw was Bramblestar.

Firekit went wide-eyed at the ThunderClan leader then glanced to Daisy uncertainly. The she-cat purred then licked his head. "It's okay Firekit, he won't hurt you." she soothed him. Brambleclaw knew that he hadn't expected to see a cat as big as him. "She's right."

The ginger tom's emerald gaze returned back to Bramblestar, still slightly shocked at the size of the tabby. "Well aren't you going to say hello?" Daisy prompted.

"Now Daisy, you should know of all cats that kits are shy during their first few moons." Cinderheart, another one of the Clan's queens spoke up. The gray she-cat was purring with amusement as her two kits poked their heads out of their nest.

Cinderheart was Lionblaze's mate, the golden tabby cat that Bramblestar had once thought of as his son.

Much had happened to tear him apart from his foster kits. Squirrelflight, his former mate, had supposedly given birth to them, but she had lied and fooled the entire Clan into thinking they were her kits, when really they were Leafpool's.

Bramblestar had been hurt by the fact that they really weren't his kits, and that he had been tricked into even believing that they were. But most of all, he was deeply hurt by Squirrelflight's lie. He told himself after that, that he didn't want anything to do with her any longer.

During that time, Bramblestar had been the deputy under Firestar. He had been known as Brambleclaw.

"Come on Firekit, say: 'Hello Bramblestar.'." Daisy pressed gently. The kit's jaws opened slightly as he struggled to bring his voice up.

"H-hi Bramblestar," He mewled.

Delight filled Bramblestar's chest. "Hello Firekit." He was sure the kit would shy away at first.

"There you go, good boy." Daisy nuzzled his cheek lovingly and Firekit erupted into soft purrs. He pressed up against Daisy happily.

A shuffling noise was heard and both Firekit and Bramblestar pricked their ears and turned to face the new comer.

"Hello little Firekit," The voice spoke up.

_Oh no, not Squirrelflight…_Bramblestar groaned internally. He wasn't in the mood to put up with the fiery ginger she-cat. He had steered clear of her for the past moons since Hollyleaf declared who her parents were at a gathering one night.

He had put her on different patrols then he was on and generally stayed away from her at all times.

Abruptly, Bramblestar turned and squeezed passed her, his dark tabby fur, lightly brushing up against hers. "Bramblestar," Squirrelflight started.

"Yes?" He paused.

A few heartbeats passed before Squirrelflight hung her head and turned back to Daisy, completely missing the pain in her eyes.

Once outside of the nursery, he came across Lionblaze. The golden tabby was just coming back from a hunting patrol. The cats that went with him fanned out and dropped their load onto the fresh-kill pile. Immediately, Lionblaze turned to the nursery.

_He's probably going to go see Cinderheart no doubt. He really loves her._ Bramblestar guessed. As Lionblaze passed him, the tom dipped his head in respect. Bramblestar nodded back.

Watching as his tail-tip vanished into the darkness of the nursery, Bramblestar turned back to the clearing.

Brightheart, the scarred white she-cat was bathing herself in a patch of sunshine near the edges of the camp walls. Cloudtail was with her, grooming her glossy white fur. Sorreltail was sitting by the warriors den with Brackenfur right by her side. He could see that they were discussing something, but Bramblestar had no idea what.

He could just make out the dark shape of Spiderleg curled up in the shadows of the stone wall. The long-legged tom had recently gone out on a border patrol, earning his rest. Dustpelt, who had recently lost his mate in the Great Battle, was sitting by the nursery.

Bramblestar knew that he was still grieving from her loss. He and Ferncloud had been very closely connected. They had raised their three litters of kits together. And all kits had been fine warriors of their Clan.

Deciding to go comfort the tom, Bramblestar turned towards the tabby. "Hello Dustpelt,"

The dark brown tabby lifted his head slowly. "Oh, hello there Bramblestar," He replied solemnly. Bramblestar's heart went out to the grief-stricken tom. He had lost the love of his life. But at least he had his kits to help him through it.

"Are you thinking about Ferncloud?" Bramblestar asked.

Dustpelt looked at his leader sadly. "Yes very much so," He murmured. Bramblestar nodded. He knew that the tom wouldn't get over Ferncloud's death so easily. Sure Dustpelt was a sharp-tongued cat, but he was a softie around his mate.

"I know you miss her." He meowed sympathetically. The tabby tom shrugged. "Yes, she was a wonderful cat and I loved her so much." He murmured.

"It can be hard to lose a loved one, especially a cat so close to you. I felt the same way about Goldenflower."

Ah, Goldenflower; the gentle, nursery queen. She was Bramblestar and Tawnypelt's mother. He had been born not too long after Swiftpaw's death, her older kit and Bramblestar's brother, that had died while trying to locate the dog pack. He and Brightheart had gone out to look for the pack that was threatening the Clan in the time that Firestar had been deputy.

Swiftpaw had been angry that they weren't being made warriors in time. Cloudtail, their former denmate had already received his warrior name because he was Firestar's nephew. Plus, from what Bramblestar had heard Bluestar's mind was fragile and shattered because of Tigerstar's treachery.

Firestar had revealed Bramblestar's father's intentions to kill Bluestar and take over the Clan by force. Luckily, Firestar managed to stop him from murdering Bluestar until she joined StarClan forever.

It was Firestar who had led ThunderClan through the battle through BloodClan, it was him who kept calm even though the forest was being destroyed, and he also led the Clan to their new lakeshore homes. He was a phenomenal leader, more than Bramblestar ever could be.

_Maybe being a kittypet molded him into the cat he was._ Bramblestar thought. _He probably also learned from the teachings of our warrior ancestors too._

Early on, Bramblestar had noted that Firestar shared a special bonding with StarClan.

It was kind of like a connection between StarClan and a Clan medicine cat.

As Bramblestar turned away from the tabby tom, he looked over towards the warriors den and saw Graystripe with his mate, Millie. The gray she-cat had been a former kittypet before she had journeyed with Graystripe to find the lost Clans.

That was when they had been driven out of their old home, due to Twolegs destroying their territory. No cat knew what became of their territories, but every cat that had survived the journey and escape, knew that they couldn't go back.

"Bramblestar, what's wrong?" A voice behind the tabby made him jump. Spinning around, he saw the pale ginger she-cat, Sandstorm.

"It's nothing Sandstorm." He replied quickly. The she-cats green gaze studied him for a couple more heartbeats before she nodded and padded away.

Ever since Firestar's death, Sandstorm had been less fiery and a bit more solemn to every cat. _It's probably because she's still grieving as well. She really loved Firestar._ He then thought of how proud he had been when Sandstorm had bared his kits, Leafpool and Squirrelflight.

_Ugh, Squirrelflight._ He pinned his ears at the thought of the ginger cat. She had betrayed him into thinking that Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather were _his_ kits, when they were really Crowfeather of WindClan and Leafpool's kits, making them half-Clan.

Though ThunderClan now knew the heritage of these three kits, that didn't stop them from being loyal to their own birth Clan. Though cats were suspicious of them for a few moons, they eventually were trusted again and became regular Clanmates again.

But then the incident with Flametail got Jayfeather suspended from his medicine cat duties. He wasn't allowed to go to the Moonpool because he was suspected for killing the ShadowClan medicine cat apprentice, Flametail. Jayfeather had made an attempt to explain that he was trying to save him from drowning after the ice cracked, but to no luck. He eventually let go of the apprentice and had to save himself.

Dawnpelt, Flametail's littermate, had accused Jayfeather of murdering her brother. She had caused a commotion for every Clan, who now distrusted the gray tabby. Even now Jayfeather wasn't allowed access to the Moonpool. His name needed to be cleared of any type of murder before he was able to return to his medicine cat duties.

He knew that Jayfeather was frustrated with having to stay in camp and only do a limited amount of things. Bramblestar knew that the tom wasn't guilty of anything and that Dawnpelt was just being a mouse brain.

Sighing, Bramblestar turned away from the camp clearing and bounded up the pebbly slope to his den.


	3. Chapter II

**{CHAPTER TWO}**

Firekit bounced around Daisy's paws excitedly, his energy at its top most. "Firekit, you'll wear yourself out running about like that."

The little ginger kit skidded to a halt and looked up at Daisy in concern. His green eyes studied the cream she-cat before he forced himself to calm. "I know it's exciting to be watching your first warrior ceremony, but please dear, try and be still."

He nodded in response as Daisy sat down just outside of the nursery with one paw blocking Firekit. "What about Cinderheart's kits? Can they watch too?"

Daisy purred as she licked the ginger kit's head. "It depends on what Cinderheart wants." She replied gently. Firekit shrugged before turning to Highledge.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these two apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Bramblestar began.

At the front of the group of cats, Molepaw and Cherrypaw stood proudly, their pelts freshly groomed and their eyes sparkling with excitement. Firekit envied them, but he knew that his turn would come when he was ready.

"Molepaw, Cherrypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the Clan even at the cost of your life?"

There was no hesitation needed for Molepaw. He lifted his head and puffed out his chest proudly. "I do." He replied.

"I do." Cherrypaw meowed happily. Firekit jumped to his paws. He could just imagine himself standing up there, ready to receive his warrior name.

Bramblestar nodded. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names."

Firekit's breath hitched in his throat as he tried to see what was going on.

"Molepaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Molefur." The brown-and-cream tom padded up to the tabby leader and licked his shoulder while Bramblestar rested his chin on his head.

The Clan was dead silent as Bramblestar continued on with the ritual. Firekit reared up onto his hindpaws for a better look, but he was still too small to see over the other cat's heads.

"Cherrypaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Cherrywhisker. ThunderClan welcomes you both as full warriors." Cherrywhisker did the same as her brother when she padded up to the leader.

Just then, the Clan exploded into cheering for the two newest warriors of ThunderClan. "Molefur, Cherrywhisker, Molefur, Cherrywhisker!"

Berrynose and Poppyfrost's voices were the loudest. _I forgot that Molefur and Cherrywhisker are their kits, so they have to be proud of them._ Just then it hit him. Would Daisy be cheering for him when he was a warrior?

Bramblestar interrupted them. "Tonight, the two new warriors shall guard the camp while the rest of us sleep." Soon, the Clan parted and left the new warriors alone, all except for Berrynose and Poppyfrost.

"You did so well, I'm proud of you both." Poppyfrost purred, licking her two kits affectionately. Molefur purred as Berrynose pressed up against Cherrywhisker. "I knew you two could do it."

Firekit watched as the family of four rubbed up against each other in joy as they celebrated their achievements.

"Daisy, would you cheer for me when I become a warrior?" Firekit asked once he had settled down inside the nest in the nursery. The cream-furred she-cat gave him a puzzled look before reassuring him.

"Of course I would Firekit. I'll always be proud of you." She purred, licking in between his ears. Firekit yawned as he settled down in the mossy nest. He wrapped his tail around his flank and closed his eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

Gray, predawn light streaked across the night sky. A warm breeze gusted through the small opening of the nursery, making Firekit shiver. Lifting his head drowsily, he struggled to open his eyes.

He stretched open his jaws in a large yawn. Slowly, the ginger tom sat up in his nest and drew his paw over his whiskers. He glanced over to the other sleeping forms of the nursery queens, before standing up and arching his back in a luxurious stretch.

"Mmm, Firekit come back to sleep. It's too early yet." Daisy mumbled, startling Firekit. He hadn't expected her to be up. "But Daisy, I need to use the dirtplace." He whispered, careful not to disrupt the other cats.

The cream-furred queen opened her sky-blue eyes and then sighed. "Alright, but make sure you come back here."

"Yes Daisy." He promised.

Scrambling out of the nest, he stumbled for a second before regaining his balance. Firekit padded across the sandy floor of the nursery and out of the den.

Outside, the pale streaks of dawn were beginning to show themselves and light up the dark sky. The warriors of StarClan were fading away in the brightening sky. "Firekit, what are you doing up so early?"

Firekit spun around, his tail bristling in fear. He turned to face Bramblestar; the tabby tom was staring at him with his amber eyes. "Uh, I was just going to go use the dirtplace." He meowed quickly. The tabby blinked.

"I see, well carry on." Bramblestar released his gaze from Firekit, who quickly scampered away.

_He's so much like Firestar._ Bramblestar thought, watching as the kit glanced over his shoulder to take one last look at him.

Firekit finished his business and exited the tunnel. By now, the sun was beginning to show itself over top of the trees. "Hey Firekit, how're you?"

For the second time that day, Firekit whipped around, startled by the cats that kept sneaking up behind him and speaking. "I'm good thanks, what about you?" The cat that spoke was Lilypaw, the dark tabby she-cat. She was Sorreltail's daughter and Seedpaw's sister.

"How much longer do you have to wait until you join me in the apprentice den?" Lilypaw asked.

Firekit was thoughtful for a few heartbeats before he realized that he didn't know.

"I don't know. I think its two more moons." He replied honestly. Lilypaw nodded. "I remember wanting to become an apprentice. I felt like it was taking _ages_ for me to become six moons old. Seedpaw felt the same way."

Firekit nodded. "Yeah,"

He saw Lilypaw's mouth begin to open before Squirrelflight, the Clan deputy yowled out to the Clan. "Oh Squirrelflight's calling for patrols, I'd better go. I'll see you later Firekit!" Lilypaw called over her shoulder as she bounded to Highrock.

"Bye," Firekit mumbled, watching as she bounded away.

He let out a sigh as he turned back to the nursery. "Oh there you are Firekit. I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever return." Daisy's head popped out of the den entrance, startling him. He stared at her before exhaling. "You frightened me."

"Sorry about that." She replied sliding out of the den. She shook out her long-cream fur and then settled down beside the entrance.

He sat down beside her, occasionally batting at the longer grass blades that tickled his paws. Before he knew it, Firekit was bouncing around, attacking every piece of grass that moved. Daisy watched him fondly as he darted around.

"Take that ShadowClan! You'll never get our territory!" Firekit exclaimed, tackling a dandelion and sending its white puffs floating up into the sky. "Now get out and stay out!" With a mighty swipe of his front paw, Firekit sent the dandelion flying a little ways away from him.

It landed on the grass with all its fluffy seeds ripped away. "Oh Firekit, must you be so brutal to the dandelion? It never did anything to you." Daisy teased, flicking her tail at the dead flower.

Firekit glanced at her then at the stem of the flower. "But it was attacking us; I had to defend the camp from ShadowClan invaders." He meowed fiercely.

"You must have fought hard then." Daisy replied, crouching down by Firekit's side. He nodded proudly. "Don't worry Daisy; I won't let them lay a paw on you!" Firekit bent over and wiggled his haunches. He launched himself forwards and captured a leaf that had fluttered down from one of the trees.

"Fear not, Fire_star_, warrior and leader of ThunderClan is here!" He tore up the leaf after hooking it in his claws.

Daisy purred as he turned on her, his green eyes sparking with joy as she joined in. "Oh no, it's Firestar! I give in, mercy!" Daisy mock pleaded, rolling onto her belly. Firekit stood before her, chest puffed out and tail high.

"You rotten ShadowClan cat, I should run you right off our territory for this!" Firekit declared. Daisy gasped in horror. "Never shall that happen!" Daisy replied in mock fierceness.

Firekit wiggled his haunches as he pounced on her shoulders. He kept his claws sheathed, so not to hurt her as he played. He knew that Daisy wasn't a fighter and made sure that he was careful with her.

"Get out of my territory!" Firekit exclaimed as he batted at her haunches. Daisy let out a mortified squeak as she tumbled away, fleeing to the farthest corners of the camp. "No Firestar, don't hurt me! I am nothing but a helpless kittypet."

Firekit curled his top lip as he chased her across the camp. "You can't tell me what to do! I am the high and mighty Firestar! No cat shall command me!"

The two cats played until sunhigh, chasing each other around camp and calling each other playful names. "Oh Firekit, you sure know how to play don't you?" Daisy meowed breathlessly after he had worn her out.

Firekit sat beside her, panting heavily. "I _am_ a kit after all." He replied. "Kits are supposed to play."

Daisy nodded in agreement. "After all, you won't stay a kit forever."

_He has such wisdom for one so young._ Bramblestar thought, eyeing the little ginger kit. He seemed as wise as the oldest elder, but Bramblestar couldn't place how.

He was still a youngster; he should be learning the ways of the Clan not teaching them.

For the rest of the day, Bramblestar watched the kit as he played endlessly. He was so full of life that Bramblestar wondered how Daisy managed his boundless amount of energy. Firekit was a pawful that was for sure.


	4. Chapter III

**{C****HAPTER THRE****E}**

The scent of fresh-kill told Bramblestar that the hunting party he had sent out earlier that day had returned successful. Thornclaw was at the lead, his golden-brown pelt mingling among his Clanmates.

"Well done, we'll have full bellies all this greenleaf." Bramblestar praised the warrior, even though the tom was older than him.

Thornclaw nodded in satisfaction as he dropped his load on the pile of prey bodies. "You may rest now." The golden tabby dipped his head as he backed away and headed for the warriors den.

Brightheart and Cloudtail were watching their kits; Dewpaw, Amberpaw and Snowpaw as the three apprentices tussled on the grass in front of the warriors den. Bramblestar guessed that the cats were showing off some moves that they had learned from their mentors.

As the late afternoon sun drifted lazily across the sky, Bramblestar stretched out on the ledge before his den, soaking up the sun in his dark pelt. It felt good to just relax and enjoy life. _Now I know why Firestar liked being leader so much._ A sudden pang of sorrow gripped Bramblestar's chest.

Grief swelled up and threatened to consume Bramblestar whole as he remembered the wonderful ThunderClan leader. He was his mentor, his leader and most of all, his friend. Firestar was more than just a kittypet; Firestar had been a savior to ThunderClan. He saved the Clan countless times, restoring their honor multiple times when they were in a crisis.

"Bramblestar, are you alright?" a voice piped up, startling the dark tabby.

He recognized that voice anywhere. _Squirrelflight…_

The ginger she-cat was staring up at him with concern in her green eyes, her fluffy ginger tail curled up over her back. _I don't know how I managed to choose her for my deputy. It's not that I hate her or anything…But she lied to me about the kits I thought we raised together. How could I ever return to her knowing that she hurt me?_

"Yes, never better." He replied, trying to hide the bitterness from his tone. Squirrelflight looked downcast from where she stood at the bottom of Highrock. "Oh, okay…I, I just wanted to know." She mewed sadly.

_That battle was so easily won? What happened to the fire?_ Bramblestar wondered. The she-cat dipped her head as she backed away and headed to the warriors den, where she met up with her sister, Leafpool.

The tabby she-cat cast a quick glance up at him and he snorted. _As if that'd ever happen…_

Bramblestar could tell that the light brown she-cat was hoping for him to forgive his sister and rekindle their bond. _No, Squirrelflight hurt me too deeply for forgiveness._

Turning his back on the two she-cats, Bramblestar got to his paws before retreating into his den, repressing growls. He was dead set against ever taking Squirrelflight as a mate again. He didn't mind speaking to her every now and then, as a deputy to her leader, but nothing else.

Suddenly it occurred to Bramblestar, that it was _him_ who had chosen her as his deputy. Realizing that, he wanted to rip his own fur off for such a stupid mistake. He didn't know what over camp him as he named the new ThunderClan deputy. Perhaps it was grief over their fallen leader? Maybe it had been pity for her. It was hard letting a loved one go. Bramblestar remembered when Goldenflower had passed on. He was grief-stricken for a quarter moon, even though he was a warrior when she died.

But that didn't mean he didn't love her. Brambleclaw loved her very much. She was his mother, who wouldn't?

Heaving a sigh, Bramblestar patted down some crumpled up moss in his nest with his forepaw before settling down in the bracken. _Oh Firestar…I wish you were still alive and leader._

Orange, morning sunlight burst through the den entrance, warming Bramblestar's dark tabby pelt. He relished the sun's rays as he slowly woke.

Stretching contently, Bramblestar unsheathed his claws and dug them deep into the sandy earth beneath his paws. They scored the ground as he retracted them and he straightened. Birdsong filled the air outside his den. Before him, a ginger figure sat atop Highrock.

At first, Bramblestar thought it was Firestar in all his ginger-furred glory, but at a closer glance, he noticed the bushy tail and the white paw.

_Squirrelflight…_

Emerging from the depths of his den, Bramblestar brushed passed the she-cat as she gave orders for hunting patrols. "Brackenfur, Graystripe and Sandstorm can go out on a hunting patrol. You may take your apprentices with you. Millie, Bumblestripe, Cloudtail and Lionblaze, you can go out on the sun-high patrol. As for the evening patrol," Squirrelflight paused as she gazed over the mass of cats gathered beneath her.

"Spiderleg, Birchfall, Dustpelt and Sorreltail, you may go on the evening patrol." She finished. "Alright, meeting dismissed." She meowed, bounding down the pebbly slope.

Bramblestar watched with the slightest interest as the she-cat gave out the orders for the day. When she bounded off, he gazed at the spot where she once sat and he blinked. Her scent was lingering all around it and as he inhaled, he felt himself feeling light-hearted. _No, stop it. You're over her._ He told himself firmly.

After a few heartbeats of silence and watching the Clan bustle about the camp, immersed in their own duties; Bramblestar stood up. He picked his way down the slope of small rocks and when his paws touched grass, he felt the cool air sweep over him.

"Bramblestar, is something wrong?" A voice behind him made Bramblestar nearly whirl around in surprise. Behind him, the gray tabby Medicine cat stood. His ears were pricked, but his glazed over blue eyes, were expressionless.

"No, Jayfeather nothing at all." He replied curtly. The gray tom blinked, making it seem that he wasn't blind at all before he nodded and trotted across camp to the elders den. _Jayfeather…_

Refusing to dwell on the past, Bramblestar wove through the Clan as he made his way to the fresh-kill pile. Briarlight, Millie and Graystripe's daughter; was dragging herself from the medicine clearing towards the fresh-kill pile as well. Her dysfunctional back legs were trailing behind her, with her tail dragging. _The poor thing, she didn't deserve this._

Bramblestar felt sorry for the brown she-cat. She was such a nice cat too. Briarlight was willing to work her hardest to serve her Clan, even if it meant she couldn't ever be a true warrior. Since her spinal cord was severed, due to a falling tree, Briarlight was unable to stand properly on all four paws. She had to drag herself everywhere she went. Bramblestar knew that some cats pitied her and he did as well, but he didn't admit it to her. Briarlight was a strong cat and would make it through this.

"Ah, there you are Bramblestar; I was just looking for you." A voice piped up behind him and made Bramblestar forget all about his meal.

Daisy was padding up to him, her blue eyes shining. Turning to face her, Bramblestar sat down and neatly wrapped his tail around his paws.

"Good afternoon Daisy," Bramblestar greeted her warmly. Now, Bramblestar wasn't the one to show affection to any certain cat, but Daisy was looking after Firekit, who so deeply reminded him about Firestar. He was growing attached to the little ginger kit and Bramblestar didn't deny it.

"Well, I just come to inform you that Firekit is now five moons old, next moon he'll be ready for a mentor." Bramblestar gaped. Firekit was already five moons old? Time flew by so fast. It seemed like just a sunrise ago that the little tom was helpless and suckling for milk. "Alright, thank you Daisy." He meowed brightly.

Daisy dipped her head before sitting down beside him. "So, how's being leader?" She asked after she had picked a vole from the pile. She pushed it towards him and instantly, Bramblestar caught on that she wanted to share her meal with him.

Tearing a piece from the dead body, Brambleclaw chewed then swallowed before answering. "Interesting I must say. It's not exactly what I thought it would be, but nonetheless I am pleased to be ThunderClan's leader." He replied happily, biting into the vole.

Daisy crossed one paw over the other as she listened. She had no intent in sharing his meal, since he clearly was hungry. "That's nice. It sure does feel different without Firestar around though. I miss him truthfully."

Bramblestar swallowed the last piece of meat that he had torn from the vole. "Yes, it is different. I miss him as well, but knowing Firestar, he wouldn't want us to grieve over him too long and keep from our duties. He'd want us to be strong and carry on serving our Clan."

"Well said Bramblestar." Sandstorm spoke up, startling both cats.

The pale ginger she-cat had padded up behind them, clearly proud from Bramblestar's speech about her mate. "Firestar knew you'd grieve for a while, since you were his apprentice when he became leader and then his deputy. He had a lot of faith in you Brambleclaw. That's why he chose you for the next ThunderClan leader." Sandstorm put in.

_No, StarClan chose me._ Bramblestar thought silently. When Graystripe, the deputy before Bramblestar, had gone missing when a Twoleg had ensnared him and took him away, Firestar was horrified to learn that his friend was captured. Refusing to believe that his best friend was dead, Firestar also refused to appoint a new deputy, even though Bramblestar had took over the position unofficially.

When Firestar had finally accepted that Graystripe was supposedly dead, StarClan sent a message to Leafpool, the medicine cat at the time; that Firestar should pick Bramblestar as his deputy. Her vision had been brambles circling the camp with thorn-sharp claws warding away enemies. That proved alone to be enough for Firestar to appoint him deputy.

From then on, Bramblestar had been the deputy, even with Graystripe returned. But the gray warrior had refused to take on his former position because he thought that Bramblestar knew the Clan better than he did.

"Well I guess I'd better get back to Firekit before he wakes up or he'll be missing me. But it was nice talking to you Bramblestar." Daisy purred as she got up. Bramblestar got to his paws as well and waved his tail at the departing she-cat.

"Bye." He called over his shoulder.

As he trotted back to his den, Bramblestar looked up at the pebbly slope that led to the Leaders den. He imagined the familiar shape and ginger fur of Firestar standing proudly on top, addressing his Clan and his fur blazing like fire. But when he blinked, the image faded to nothing and Bramblestar's hopes dropped. _I hope you're happy in StarClan Firestar. You deserve all the rest._ He thought as he curled up in his nest.


	5. Chapter IV

**A/N:** I apologize for this chapter being so short.

* * *

**{Chapter Four}**

A moon passed quickly for Firekit. With Cinderheart's kits that were a few moons younger than him, Firekit had no trouble keeping all the kits busy with games that he'd invent. He always had fun. Goldenkit and Smokekit were always so engrossed with the games that Firekit would show them that they hardly wanted to eat or settle down.

Firekit's games were more than just games for kits, they also unknowingly taught warrior skills to them.

"We're going to miss you when you move to the apprentice den…" Goldenkit mewed sadly. Smokekit was gazing at him with round eyes as Firekit was being washed. "Oh don't worry you two, when you're apprentices we'll still be able to play with each other." He purred as Daisy licked him in between the ears.

Bramblestar had just called a Clan meeting to hold Firekit's apprentice ceremony and already, most of the cats were gathered beneath Highledge, some murmuring quietly and others just waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Firekit was sitting patiently in between Daisy's paws as his ears were given a swift lick. _I bet Goldenkit and Smokekit can't wait to become apprentices like me._ He thought, feeling quite proud. As Daisy finished up with her grooming, Cinderheart led both her kits out of the nursery and let them play outside as they waited.

"Alright, you're done now. Let's go Firekit." Daisy meowed at last. Jumping to his paws, Firekit waved his tail excitedly as Daisy padded forwards and out of the nursery. Puffing out his chest, he did his best to walk with pride and dignity, but he felt like he wasn't supposed to waddle around like he was. Deciding that padding forward normally would do him best, Firekit followed Daisy towards the crowd of cats.

Once every cat was silent and Bramblestar stood atop Highledge, the leader began.

"By naming apprentices, we show that ThunderClan will survive and remain strong." He meowed. Turning his amber gaze onto Firekit, he continued. "Firekit, you have reached your sixth moon and are eligible to become an apprentice. Firekit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw."

_Firepaw!_

"Graystripe, you have not yet received an apprentice and are long overdue for one. You have shown courage and bravery in battle and I give you Firepaw as an apprentice." The gray tabby tom dipped his head in approval and Firepaw glanced over to him. "I hope you will teach this young cat everything you know."

Finally, Bramblestar gave the 'go ahead'. Graystripe stood up and Firepaw padded over to him. "Welcome to ThunderClan, young Firepaw." He murmured as the two touched noses. Firepaw could see that Graystripe's amber eyes were shining with joy and excitement with a pinch of sorrow for his lost friend.

"I'll do my best." Firepaw replied after pulling away and sitting down beside his new mentor. Finally, the Clan cheered.

"Firepaw, Firepaw, Firepaw!"

This was the happiest day of Firepaw's life. He couldn't imagine being anything other than a ThunderClan apprentice. And as Graystripe as his mentor, life couldn't get any better.


	6. Chapter V

**A/N**: Oh my goodness, I am _sooooo_ sorry for the lack of updates and how horribly long it took! I got busy with other things and basically forgot all about this poor story. So my deepest and sincere apologies to all you readers. =(

I'm going to give shout outs to those who reviewed:

Redleaf, I thank you for the generous review you left me. It means a whole bunch to me. =D  
Cinderfire16, I would also like to thank you for the review. But I won't give away any spoilers that could ruin my story. Sorry about that. ^^;

So anyway, on with the story!

* * *

"So where are we off to Graystripe? Are we going to train?" The newly-apprenticed Firepaw meowed hopefully, his green eyes shining.

"No unfortunately we are not young one. All new apprentices must learn the territory first before they do _any_ training." Graystripe did his best not to squash the ginger tom's hopes. _He's so much like Firestar._ The gray tom thought.

Firepaw didn't even look like his hopes were dashed and nodded. "Okay, that'll be fun too." He seemed to be in higher spirits then Graystripe took him for. _At least he didn't look too gloomy over that. Heh, I don't even think he bothered arguing back in his mind._

Graystripe gave a nod and then led his new apprentice over to the tunnel entrance. "Beyond this barrier is the forest where we'll hunt, train and fight. There will occasionally be wild animals such as foxes and as soon as you see one, don't ever try and attack it on your own. Foxes are extremely dangerous as well as badgers."

"Badgers are those big, black-furred beasts with long-pointy muzzles, big bodies and white stripes running from their noses down their backs?" Firepaw asked, looking up at Graystripe. Stunned that Firepaw knew the exact description of the animals, he gawked at him.

"Y-yes they are…" He stuttered, trying to make sense of what was running through his mind. Firepaw only shrugged lightly. "Foxes are similar, except they're fur color looks like Foxleap's. The only difference is that they have darker paws, ears and white tail-tips and that they are bigger than badgers. I know because Daisy told me." Firepaw finished proudly, puffing out his chest happily.

"Well, enough about them, let's get exploring." Graystripe flipped the conversation over and Firepaw nodded eagerly. "Where off to first?"

Graystripe only padded forwards, beckoning his apprentice forward with a flick of his tail tip. Firepaw followed after the long-furred gray tom excitedly. He was going to learn the territory!

The two cats trotted silently through the cool shade of the trees, occasionally stopping to scent the air. Nose twitching, Firepaw looked around and memorized everything before him. There were millions of trees and bushes, not to mention tiny flowers dotting the ground as well as twigs, dead leaves and many more objects that littered the ground.

"I wonder how Jayfeather manages this…he can't see anything but yet he can still walk around as if he really_ could_ see." Firepaw blinked as he studied everything that he was stepping on. "I'll have to ask him later."

Ferns brushed against Firepaw's paws and sides as he trailed after his mentor through the foliage. The afternoon sun dappled the ground, making the soil, warm to the touch beneath his pad. The topsoil was smooth, almost slippery as Firepaw padded along behind his mentor. Out of nowhere, a bird came hurtling out from the foliage, wings flapping wildly as it made a desperate escape. The bird startled Firepaw and he jumped before hissing in fright, hackles up.

The bird let out an alarm call which left a slight ringing in Firepaw's ears. After calming down, Firepaw let out a loud exhale. "That bird scared the fur off of me." He meowed. Graystripe gave a chuckle. "The same happened to me, I'm sure if we were hunting, all the prey from here to the lake would be down their holes by now."

Firepaw looked down at his paws. "If we _were_ hunting, wouldn't you have gotten that bird before it got away?" The ginger tom asked, gazing at his mentor thoughtfully.

Graystripe nodded. "Correct young one, I would have gotten it if I were looking for prey, but since I'm not it doesn't really matter." Firepaw felt proud that he was learning so much already. Part of him felt like he had learned this from someone else, but he couldn't remember whom it had been. Shrugging it aside, the little ginger tom continued padding alongside his mentor.

The forest floor was cool beneath the shade of the trees, the leafy canopy sheltering the cats from the blistering heat of the day. Firepaw scented something quite putrid not too far off. "Graystripe, the air smells like crowfood." He grimaced, trying to get the stench away from his nose.

"That's not crowfood Firepaw, that's ShadowClan."

"ShadowClan, you mean those flea-bitten mongrels?" He asked, pointing towards a shadowy figure crouching on the branch of a mighty oak tree that overlooked both territories. Swampland lay before the two cats, grass turning into peat moss and living trees turned into a deadwood forest. A Fine line lied between the two territories, dividing them. It was easily recognizable.

"That 'paw of yours has quite the mouth hasn't he?" A voice spoke. Graystripe's head snapped up to see the shadowy figure observing them from above. "It's a ShadowClan cat, be careful Firepaw." The long-haired gray warrior growled, stepping in front of the ginger apprentice.

The cat's eyes flashed dangerously from their hideaway and growled. "Get off our territory." Firepaw noticed the air of hostility in the air. "We're not looking for a fight and we're not on your territory. Remember the borderlines the leaders discussed when we first got here?" Graystripe's jaw nearly hit the forest floor. How did Firepaw know about the agreements the four Clans had made seasons upon seasons ago when they first arrived here at the lake?

_Perhaps some cat told him._ It couldn't have been Purdy because he was the only elder at the time and he had joined the Clan long after they had settled into their new homes. Poor Mousefur had died in the battle with the Dark Forest. Longtail had died earlier; a tree fell and killed him also mortally injuring Briarlight rendering her almost immobile. Perhaps one of the warriors had?

Shrugging it aside, he continued to glare up at the cat up in the fork of the branches. "Like Firepaw said, we're not on your territory." Graystripe meowed, hoping to StarClan that the ShadowClan cat wouldn't press matters any further.

The cat up in the tree said nothing more before they dropped down from the branch, hackles raised and claws unsheathed. Teeth bared, Firepaw arched his back and hissed angrily. "Come any closer and I'll send you squealing all the way back to your camp." He threatened.

"Don't provoke him Firepaw." Graystripe warned. But it was too late. The cat flung himself at Firepaw. The ginger apprentice shrieked a battle cry and met the attacker in midair. Graystripe was quick to react. The tangled, writhing mass of fur was separated within seconds as he intervened, batting at the ShadowClan cat with a sheathed paw in a warning blow.

Firepaw jumped away from the fray, unhurt by panting. The other cat however, had a nicked ear. Without another word, the ShadowClan cat whipped and fled into the swampy marshland. When the cat's tail tip vanished amongst the sparse undergrowth, Graystripe turned on his apprentice.

"Are you completely mouse brained? What made you think that you could take on a full-grown warrior?"

Firepaw, feeling rather proud that he had fought off the intruder, had been shut down suddenly and he flattened his ears against his head. "I…I don't know…I'm sorry Graystripe." He apologized, not exactly sure what had possessed him to do such a thing.

"You're the newest ThunderClan apprentice for StarClan's sake and already you're getting in a fight and winning? I don't know whether to be proud or ashamed of you…" Graystripe was exasperated; he was tearing up the grass with his claws. He dared not strike Firepaw though.

"Are…are you going to tell Bramblestar about this?" Firepaw asked timidly. He didn't want to get into trouble on his first day as an apprentice.

"It's my duty to inform our leader of what happens around our territory; therefore I have to tell him. Whatever the punishment may be, let that be a lesson to you." The gray warrior meowed firmly. Firepaw winced.

The two stood in silence for a brief couple of heartbeats, Firepaw wallowing in self-pity before Graystripe started forwards. "Come on, let's go home. We'll explore the rest of the territory at a later date."

Firepaw hung his head and padded after his mentor.


	7. Chapter VI

**A/N**: Because I was so late with the previous chapter, you guys get a bonus chapter today for being so patient! =D

Enjoy!

* * *

"Firepaw, because you acted so brashly you will be sentenced to clean out the elder's den for a moon as well as help out around camp." Bramblestar finished, the tip of his tail gently tapping the ground. Never did he expect to hear such news concerning ThunderClan's newest apprentice starting a fight with a warrior of ShadowClan.

"Yes Bramblestar…" Firepaw whispered quietly.

A few heartbeats passed before the dark tabby spoke up again. "You may head off now, and Firepaw," The ginger tom stopped in his tracks but he didn't face him. Graystripe was already out of the den, waiting for the apprentice.

"You did well in fighting off that ShadowClan cat. Graystripe told me all about it before you came in. He said you didn't get hurt but you left them with a mark they won't soon forget. But remember to try and keep yourself under control next time you encounter a patrol." Bramblestar meowed. Firepaw was staring at him in shock at the unexpected praise.

"But don't tell them I said that, alright?" Firepaw gave an eager nod before he continued out of the den. Bramblestar watched as the tom was greeted by his mentor and the two left. The dark brown tabby gave a sigh of relief. The downcast look on the ginger apprentice's face had nearly broken his heart. But he needed to be strong because no cat learned anything from not getting discipline.

Padding out of his den, Bramblestar sat quietly on the ledge overlooking his camp. The clearing was alive with the gentle chatter of his Clanmates sharing tongues or discussing the day's events. Cinderheart's kits were tumbling about the grass, catching the swaying blades while their parents watched them with loving gazes.

All the apprentices except for Firepaw who had just returned from gathering new moss for the elders were out training with their mentors.

Things were peaceful since the great battle, no battles no cat seeking revenge, no nothing. But life wasn't complete anymore without Firestar, the brave savior of ThunderClan. Nothing would ever be the same without him.

Staring out across the camp, the tom didn't realize the dark ginger fur approaching him cautiously from the side. Not until the voice spoke up. "Bramblestar…?"

Frightened by a voice suddenly speaking up, the dark tom unsheathed his claws in reflex. "It's okay Bramblestar, it's only me Squirrelflight." The she-cat responded. Instantly, the fear faded and Bramblestar calmed.

"StarClan above, don't startle me like that. I nearly had a panic attack." He grumbled. Squirrelflight gave a flick of her fluffy tail. "I'm sorry. I need to talk to you though." She responded in a matter-of-fact tone. Bramblestar turned to the ginger she-cat.

"What's this about?" He asked, watching his deputy with a calm, amber gaze. Squirrelflight settled herself down a tail length away from him, making sure to keep her distance from him.

The two were still on rocky ground in terms of their relationship. Bramblestar had to wonder what Squirrelflight had to say. He hoped she wasn't going to bring up anything that related to their former positions as mates.

"After Firestar died…you made me your deputy, why was that? I thought you hated me because I lied about Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf being our kits." Bramblestar was shocked that she was being so blunt and straightforward with her questions. There was no beating around the bush. In truth, Bramblestar was caught off guard. He hadn't expected her to just up and speak what was on her mind, especially to him of all cats in the Clan.

Her eyes were shimmering with grief and heartache. Brambleclaw caught this. The pitiful look on Squirrelflight's face rendered him speechless and with a tightened chest. Swallowing nervously, Brambleclaw spoke, "I made you deputy because I believed you were right for the job. I had no doubt that you'd always carry out your duties-" He began. Squirrelflight interrupted.

"Do you still believe that?" She asked. There was a shallow dip of his head and he continued. "I don't hate you Squirrelflight. The lie that you told me and convinced the rest of the Clan of hurt me badly. I didn't want to believe that those three weren't ours but everybody else told me otherwise."

Grief-stricken, the she-cat continued to listen. "I honestly wanted to speak to you about it earlier but my pride wouldn't let me, so I just avoided you…"

"If you hadn't avoided me would have noticed that I was hurting as well? What you said to me at the gathering that night impacted _me_ more than they did you. I knew I should have told you sooner but…I couldn't bring myself to."

"You didn't tell me because you couldn't trust me enough to keep it a secret." Brambleclaw growled. Squirrelflight's pain turned to shock. She had kind of expected him to forgive her and maybe apologize but now their conversation was leading to anger.

The ginger deputy flattened her ears. "Leafpool-" She began but was cut off almost instantly. "You held more faith in Leafpool then you did me. I can't believe you would think such a thing Squirrelflight. If you had told me, I would have promised, but you didn't and that's why we're here at this current moment fighting about the past." He hissed. Anger surged in both of their chests, enveloping them.

Squirrelflight's eyes narrowed. "You don't understand, I-"

"No Squirrelflight, it's _you_ who doesn't understand." Brambleclaw glared at the she-cat who had gotten on his last nerves. The day had started out perfectly, except for maybe when Firepaw had gotten into trouble and now Squirrelflight was trying to bring up a subject that he'd rather forget about. Whipping around, the tom stalked away without another word. Squirrelflight was left, stunned, all her anger forgotten and replaced with an intense sadness. All she wanted to do was rekindle their relationship, maybe even be friends again. But with him angry at her, it was nearly impossible.

_Oh Bramblestar…will it ever be the same between us again?_


	8. Chapter VII

**A/N**: You guys are so patient! I thank you all for putting up with such inconsistency in updating this story and the reviews I received are wonderful too. So once again, a huge thank you to all of those who bothered coming back to see if this story is still alive, in which I assure you it is. 3

* * *

"Yuck…" Firepaw's handsome face was twisted in a bout of disgust for the horrid taste of mouse bile that was drenched in the moss clenched tightly in between his jaws. The scent was enough to nearly knock him out, but because he was still on punishment and would be for a full moon's time, from yesterday's quarrel with the ShadowClan cat, Firepaw knew it was to teach him a lesson.

Graystripe had time off for a moon; attending to all his normal warrior duties, the only thing absent was his apprentice. Needless to say, Daisy wasn't all too pleased with her foster son, scorning him for his rash behavior towards an older and more experienced cat. Firepaw only took it all in stride, feeling it would make him a better warrior in the future.

Padding across camp, Firepaw was itching to just treat the elders with their ticks and be done with it so he could go, but unfortunately the dens needed cleaning and he was the only apprentice at the moment to do so. He was grateful yet heartbroken that there was only one elder to tend to, which was Purdy the fat old tom from the Twolegplace. "Oh, young Firepaw what brings you here?" The mottled brown elder sat up from his nest blinking his eyes.

Dropping the bile on the floor in front of his paws, Firepaw sneezed before answering. "I'm going to check you for ticks, please lay down so I can begin."

"Sure, not a problem! You know when I first joined ThunderClan I knew a cat that looked almost exactly like you, his name was Firestar. He was a kind, gentle leader and he was admired amongst his Clanmates. I'm glad to have met him." The tom rambled on about the great leader and Firepaw only rolled his eyes. The only cat in the entire Clan who had enough energy to ever talk about something endlessly was Purdy.

Despite how annoying it was to listen to him go on and on, Firepaw respected the elder due to his age and insurmountable knowledge with things foreign to the Clan, such as Twoleg habits.

Gently parting his matted, tangled mass of brown tabby fur with careful paws, the tom managed to locate ticks beyond count setting up camp in his pelt. "Great StarClan, when did you last give your fur a good lick?" Firepaw was astonished. No cat could live with that amount of parasites on their skin! Well, no cat except Purdy.

As per usual, the old tom only ignored his exclamation and went on blabbering about a topic Firepaw had little to no interest in. Finally, Firepaw got most of the ticks by dabbing a scrap of mouse-bile soaked moss onto the horribly messed up coat. "There, I'm finished." Firepaw exhaled gratefully. He wasn't sure if he would ever hear anybody else's voice except for Purdy's ever again.

"Firepaw, are you free for a bit? I need help collecting herbs." His musings were answered when Jayfeather, the Clan Medicine cat padded out of his clearing and headed straight for the ginger tom. A tad bit surprised by the amount of confidence Jayfeather held in himself as he trotted over to him without being tripped up. But then again, the gray tabby was an odd cat.

"Uh, sure…just let me wash my paws first. They reek of mouse bile and my mouth tastes horrid." Firepaw meowed in response. Jayfeather gave him a clipped nod. Quickly, Firepaw located a small pool not too far outside of camp and dipped his paws in, rubbing them furiously together. Then he took a couple mouthfuls of clean water and swallowed it letting the cool liquid run down his throat before he dashed back to camp as not to anger Jayfeather for making him wait longer then he should have.

By sundown, Firepaw was exhausted. He had run himself thin carrying herbs back and forth from their places in the forest to the cleft in the back of the medicine den. All four paws ached and were protesting as he carried his last load into camp, Jayfeather in front of him, weaving through the trees like any other ThunderClan cat.

It still baffled him how the gray tabby could maneuver so easily even though he was robbed of sight since birth. "Set them in the cleft please, I'll sort them out tomorrow."

_Huh, not even a thank you…_Firepaw thought indignantly. Scowling, he obeyed Jayfeather's wishes before slinking out of the den. Maybe at last he could finally get some rest. But luck didn't seem to be on his side because upon entering the apprentice den, he heard excitedly chattering voices. There was no doubt it belonged to the chattiest cat in the Clan that could give Purdy a hard time.

Amberpaw.

"I jumped three fox-lengths in the air and slashed that bird so fast it fell out of the sky and landed right in front of my paws!" Amberpaw boasted, reaching up with her forepaws to describe her latest hunting adventure, which Firepaw knew was extremely exaggerated.

Flattening his ears against his head, Firepaw willed sleep to come as soon as he was able to curl up in his nest.

"Hey Firepaw, how was cleaning the elders for ticks today?" The voice of Amberpaw filled his ears and he groaned. "It was okay, though Purdy was being a nuisance, much like a certain cat right _now_." He didn't mean to sound so harsh but the irritation was building up and Firepaw wasn't one for holding in his emotions.

"You didn't have to be so mean…" Dewpaw, Amberpaw's piped up quietly, giving him a gentle warning. An exasperated sigh escaped him involuntarily and Firepaw closed his eyes. "I'm sorry…I really am. I had to put up with Purdy today while cleaning out his ticks and you know how he can be."

At once, all the apprentices pitied him though they didn't show it. Amberpaw knew exactly how he felt and her excited comments turned to hushed whispers. Finally, sleep came and he fell into a deep, undisturbed slumber.


	9. Chapter VIII

I've received some questions from a guest that reviewed my story.

Guest: Now that you mentioned it, I remember that now. It's been a while since I've read my Warrior books...In all honesty, I hadn't realized that until you brought it up. Good eye! But for the other questions, you'll just have to wait and see. Thank you for your input though. =)

* * *

Three days after the incident with Firepaw, Bramblestar awoke to a quiet morning. Uncurling and stretching his cramped muscles, the dark tabby yawned before shaking his pelt out and headed outside. Bleary-eyed, the leader sat atop high rock and gave himself a thorough grooming from ears to tail. By the time he was done, his already glossy fur shone even more as the sun hit it.

It was a peaceful, tranquil morning to behold upon the camp. There was nothing to worry about except if the patrols were heading out. His ears pivoted towards the nursery when he heard excited squeals coming from the entrance. Just as he turned his head, Goldenkit and Smokekit tumbled outside, bouncing and playing joyfully. Their mother, Cinderheart followed more slowly, watching her two kits with a loving gaze.

Their playful banter lifted Bramblestar's mood and he reminisced about playing with his own sister, Tawnypelt back when they were kits in ThunderClan. Unfortunately poor Tawnypelt thought she would never fit in with her Clanmates and moved to ShadowClan, where she mothered a litter of kits.

Unfortunately, not too long ago her son, Flametail was killed while playing on the river of ice and Dawnpelt, his sister framed Jayfeather for killing him banning the gray tabby from medicine duties. There was a limited amount of things he could do and Bramblestar wanted nothing more than to lift those barriers off of him and let him go about being a Medicine cat again, but there would be suspicions raised and multiple cats would be unhappy about it so he did nothing.

He didn't know how long this would continue, but he hoped it would end soon. He suspected Jayfeather was going mad with the bars he was put up against. He couldn't go to the Moonpool to share tongues with his ancestors nor could he go to the half-moon gatherings.

_It must be frustrating for poor Jayfeather…_Bramblestar heaved an inward sigh before he returned his attention to the playing kits. But it didn't take long before a voice brought him out of dreamland.

"Bramblestar, would you like to go hunting? It's alright if you say no…I was just curious, and all the patrols are out." It was Squirrelflight. What was with her these days? It was like she couldn't get the hint he wanted nothing to do with her anymore, yet she persisted on talking to him.

Deciding not to brush her away, Bramblestar gave a reluctant nod of his head. "Sure, why not. The Clan could use more prey." He missed the excited gleam in Squirrelflight's green eyes as he stood up and faced her.

The duo picked their way down the rocky incline and then trotted across camp towards the thorn barrier. Squeezing through, his pelt brushed against the spikes. "Where off to first?" He asked, looking towards the ginger she-cat. Squirrelflight flicked her fluffy tail towards the WindClan boarder. "How about we start there and work our way back to camp?" She suggested.

It sounded pretty good, the closer they got to camp the easier their trip would be. He nodded again, reluctantly to agree with her. Together, they set off to their destination.

Stealthily, Brambleclaw crept through the ferns, careful of where he put his paws. His tail was just a mouse-length off the ground, hovering in place. One misguided step and he would send that mouse down its hole before he could react.

Placing one paw in front of the other, he kept a steady eye on the small, gray shape of the mouse. Its nose quivered as it scented the air. Thank StarClan he was downwind of it. When he was a tail-length away, crouched in the grass that hid his muscular tabby frame, he tensed. A magpie was sent screeching not too far away where he spotted Squirrelflight leap up from the grass. She missed the bird as it fluttered away out of her reach.

_Mouse dung!_ Suddenly he remembered his mouse but by that time, the mouse was long gone in its burrow. "Gah, oh well." Frustration made him dig his claws into the soil as he watched Squirrelflight return to him, an equally frustrated look on her face.

"I missed that bird…the stupid thing was so noisy it scared half the prey away." She grunted, sitting down beside him. Bramblestar shook away his own feelings before turning to her. "Not every cat catches prey on every hunt they go on. It's lucky we got as much as we did." Squirrelflight's mood lightened and she nodded.

"We make a pretty good team." She purred.

By the end of their hunt, the duo was stretched out in a patch of sunshine, curled around each other. A warm feeling of happiness spread through the tabby's body and he never wanted it to end. Squirrelflight's muscles against his stomach as she stretched and then settled back down made him think of their previous relationship before their fight. The two seemed to be perfect for one another.

They lay together, basking in the warmth of the sun and each other. Squirrelflight was purring quietly and licking his neck fur affectionately, lulling him to sleep. He enjoyed the feeling of her tongue brushing his fur and the scent of the she-cat that swirled all around him making Bramblestar light-headed.

But that wonderful feeling suddenly broke into pieces when Squirrelflight murmured; _I still love you Bramblestar._

Sitting up, he broke the tranquil feeling and looked at her with a shocked look. Squirrelflight, not to sure what just happened, sat up as well a little drowsy. He hadn't expected after all that transpired between the two for her to still hold feelings for him. He thought he had driven her away, but apparently not.

"What's wrong Bramblestar?" She asked, staring at him with a confused gaze. He mind was gone and all he said was "It's getting late."

Without another word, he dug up their pile of fresh-kill that was located beneath the roots of a mighty tree and grabbed as much as he could carry which were a magpie and three mice. His mind was still whirling in a spiral that he couldn't comprehend as he dropped his load on the fresh-kill pile and bounded up the slope of rocks. He collapsed into his nest and stared at the wall, still trying to piece together what had just happened.

Squirrelflight loved him still, which was the most confusing part. How? She didn't forgive easily and neither did he. So how was it possible?

How did they end up sunning themselves together in the first place when Bramblestar had only agreed to hunt with her?

How come he didn't realize he had unwillingly spent time with Squirrelflight and try to put a stop to it?

There were a load of things that Bramblestar hadn't realized when he agreed to hunt with her. Perhaps she had schemed this all along to try and make him forgive her. But Squirrelflight hadn't ever been that devious…had she?

There were a few times that the she-cat had tricked him into thinking a certain thing but they were usually playful and only meant to confuse him back when they were younger. But now he wasn't sure anymore.

What was Squirrelflight up to in the first place?


	10. Chapter IX

The sound of birdsong filled his ears and the prodding of a paw in his shoulder woke Firepaw from his sleep. "Wha-" His question was cut off as he lifted his head and opened his eyes. Dewpaw stood in front of him a paw held in mid-air, ready to poke him again.

"Its sunhigh already, you gotta get up." He meowed, setting his snowy-paw down and then turning and padding out of the den. Yawning, Firepaw stretched luxuriously and then sat up, giving himself a quick grooming before heading outside, emerging into the strong sunlight.

Most of the Clan were out on patrol, including the apprentices. Snowpaw and Firepaw were the only ones in camp other than a few warriors and Purdy. As Dewpaw had mentioned, the sun was at its highest point in the sky and most of the day was gone. Firepaw had overslept by a long shot. He wondered what he could do today since he had taken care of the elders two days ago and Jayfeather's herbs were re-stocked.

Padding over towards the nursery, Firepaw poked his head in. "Any cats in here need anything? I have nothing to do today." He explained. Both Goldenkit's and Smokekit's head poke up from their nest and the little golden she-cat clambered over the side and bounced over to him her tail waving eagerly. Smokekit stayed where he was, though the happy expression on his face that old Firepaw he was pleased to see him.

Cinderheart's head rose tiredly and she blinked her eyes open. Daisy was already up but both shook her head. "No, nothing here for us, everything here's okay." Cinderheart meowed tiredly. She plopped back down onto the nest and Daisy did the same. Looking towards Goldenkit, Firepaw bent down and touched her nose affectionately before she scampered back towards the nest.

Huffing, Firepaw wondered what he could do as he sat in the middle of camp, beside the fresh-kill pile, the pile of dead bodies tempting him to take a piece. Finally, his hunger got the best of him and he hooked a shrew from the top of the pile.

Taking it over to the apprentice's area, Firepaw gingerly took a bite of the furry body. The taste of the vole was delicious and he gobbled the food down. Just as he was finishing his last few bites, a shadow fell over him and made his fur rise.

"Ah, Firepaw, just the cat I was looking for." It was Bramblestar. Swallowing the prey, Firepaw sat up, not bothering to give his face a wash.

"I've been thinking about your punishment and decided that since you're such a good worker and you're only a new apprentice, to let you off by the full moon, a few days before the gathering. But make sure to control your temper next time, alright? I don't want any more fights going on." Bramblestar's tone was warning him and Firepaw's jaw opened in shock. His Clan leader was letting him off early! He didn't have to wait a moon to finish his punishment!

"Oh thank you Bramblestar! I promise I'll be good." Firepaw jumped to his paws excitedly. He was going to work his hardest during his remaining time and prove that he had good control over himself. "I promise!" He meowed enthusiastically.

"Good, I'll let Graystripe know. But remember, the next time this happens you won't be let off so easily." Bramblestar's voice was stern and Firepaw nodded. He couldn't believe that his leader had let him go.

"I have to tell Daisy!" Firepaw instantly rushed off towards the nursery, adrenaline fueling his legs making the distance shorter.

Firepaw stuck to his promise and by the full moon, Firepaw was ready to go to his first gathering. It was an exciting time for him, as he had only known cats from his own Clan his entire life. Now he would have the chance to meet other cats from RiverClan, ShadowClan and WindClan.

As the Clan stood quietly, bunched up by the thorn entrance, Firepaw kneaded the ground in anticipation. "Graystripe, I'm worried…I won't know what to do when I meet the other Clan's apprentices." Firepaw fretted, looking up at his mentor with a worried, amber gaze.

"Don't give away too much information, which could aid them in a future attack." Graystripe meowed in response. It wasn't' much longer before Bramblestar gave the signal to follow him. The rest of the cats fell in behind him, bounding along with such ease and grace that it seemed almost impossible to believe they were real live cats.

They skirted the edge of their territory when they spotted the WindClan cats bounding across the moorlands with speed unmatched. The skinny rabbit-fed cats joined them in their journey to the island. The bodies of the newcomers were all, thin, wiry and built for speed.

"Hi," A voice piped up from beside Firepaw and he turned his head to see an apprentice aged pale gray she-cat padding next to him, a bright look on her face. "My name is Mistpaw, what's yours?"

"Firepaw, it's nice to meet you Mistpaw." He replied kindly, dipping his head in respect. She was probably around his age, maybe older. "Is this your first gathering?" She asked. Remembering what Graystripe had said about sharing information, Firepaw nodded.

"That's neat, me too. You're from ThunderClan right?" Mistpaw seemed a bit too energetic for Firepaw's taste but at least she was nice. The two cats continued to follow their Clan leaders, Onestar and Bramblestar around WindClan territory until they reached the border with RiverClan. It was clearly marked by a flowing river that had stepping stones placed generously for the cats to cross.

One by one, each of the Clans made it across. Firepaw disliked the feeling of damp moss squelching underneath his paws and in between his toes as he padded through the swampy marshland. His paws were soaked by the time he reached the island and his belly fur was just beginning to grow damp.

When they reached the log that allowed cats to cross the river, Firepaw was the last to go. His nerves had gotten to him and he was afraid. Mistpaw and Graystripe stayed behind. "C'mon, it's not that hard. It's kind of scary at first but just grip on with your claws and you'll be fine." Mistpaw's voice wasn't all that reassuring. This was her first time crossing the log bridge as well.

"If you fall, I'll be here to catch you." Graystripe meowed quietly, nudging him onto the log. Firepaw willed the courage to him and he bravely stepped out onto the rough surface. His claws instantly dug into wood and he cowered, the aforementioned courage deserting him instantly. The blackened water shone below, reflecting the moons silver glow. "I'm right behind you Firepaw."

_Stop acting like a kit._ Firepaw scorned himself as he slowly rose to his paws, steadying himself with his tail. "C'mon Firepaw, you can do it." As Firepaw eased his way along the log, he lost his balance and plunged head first into the water with a shriek.

"Firepaw!" Graystripe yelled in shock before diving in after him.

His head felt like it was under some sort of pressure and he fought the water's grip to try and get to the surface. Paws thrashing wildly, Firepaw squeaked as he finally broke the surface. His sodden fur was dragging him down. Panic rose in his chest as he felt teeth grip his scruff. Finally, Graystripe had a good grip on his neck and dragged him towards shore, where he set the apprentice down on the sand.

Coughing, Firepaw lie sprawled about, ginger fur drenched in water. Mistpaw came beside him and nudged his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Graystripe nosed through his soaked fur. Firepaw was too much in shock to reply to Mistpaw. By now most of the ThunderClan cats had come to see what the commotion was about. Eyes stinging, Firepaw blinked the water out of his eyes as he shakily got to his paws.

Frightened, wet and horribly embarrassed, the ginger tom sat shivering on the bank, the wet fur dripping and plastered to his sides making him look as skinny as a WindClan cat. "Here, let me help you dry off." Graystripe began licking his fur the wrong way to help him warm up and dry faster.

Mistpaw rejoined her Clanmates with persuasion from her mentor. The rest of the Clan returned to the island. "Start the meeting without us, we'll catch up." Graystripe meowed to Bramblestar who came to see what was happening.

"That was horrible…I never want to cross that bridge again." Firepaw wailed. By now, most of his fur had dried off since it was short. "It's alright Firepaw, most cats dislike water. It's a natural thing, but I'm not sure how RiverClan cats can stand it." Graystripe mewed, licking his own long, gray fur that turned dark upon hitting the water.

Finally, feeling a little bit better, the two cats headed towards the main land.

"RiverClan is doing well, we are all fed and enjoying the last of new-leaf. We also welcome two new apprentices, Streampaw and Cloudpaw." The RiverClan cats chanted their Clanmates name the loudest, followed by the rest of the cats gathered by the tree. Both cats looked embarrassed that they were getting attention from all the other cats.

"Does any other cat have anything else to say?" Leopardstar asked, glancing towards her fellow leaders. Bramblestar stood up.

"Yes, ThunderClan is prospering in the new-leaf and we're excited for the coming of green-leaf. We also have a new apprentice in our ranks, young Firepaw." ThunderClan chants were the loudest and many heads turned to look at him. He was sitting beside his mentor at the back of the group, keeping to himself. He lightly acknowledged the voices meant for him.

His mood had been washed away and he only felt cold and miserable. He couldn't bring himself to enjoy his first gathering.

"Is there any other news to report?" Leopardstar asked. Each leader shook their heads and the gathering ended. Graystripe lead Firepaw back to camp, guiding him across the bridge with gentle ease. The whole way home, the two were silent amongst the quiet chattering of their Clanmates.

Entering the thorn tunnel, Firepaw headed straight for the apprentices den, curled up in his nest and fell asleep without a word to any cat.


End file.
